


Too Late Anyway

by StarDrifter759



Series: Quantum Mirror: Stargate Alternate Realities [5]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Could Be Canon, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s06e10 Cure, Gen, Missing Scene, Regrets, Unrequited Love, Vignette, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDrifter759/pseuds/StarDrifter759
Summary: “So…” Sam started as she looked around and made sure she and Kelmaa were alone in the Pangaran lab. “Did I do something to offend Malek?”--Kelmaa and Sam have a heart-to-heart. Looks like she wasn't the only one with regrets regarding Lantash.





	Too Late Anyway

“So…” Sam started as she looked around and made sure she and Kelmaa were alone in the Pangaran lab. “Did I do something to offend Malek?”

Kelmaa looked up from her data pad in surprise. “Why do you ask such a question?” She asked, guarded eyes only confirming Sam’s suspicion.

“He avoids me. Won’t look at, or speak to me unless he has to. And he doesn’t do that to the rest of my team, and I doubt its sexism so… how did I offend him?” Sam challenged.

Kelmaa sighed heavily, looking away. “It is not that you offend him… It is that you are a constant, painful reminder of something he would rather not face.”

“Jolinar?” Sam clarified, remembering the longing and pain on Martouf’s face when he had looked at her. It made sense that others would be affected as well. Jolinar was a well-respected Tok’ra, and her departed-mate was certainly not the only one who missed her.

“No.” Kelmaa said flatly, surprising Sam – and still not looking at her.

“No? …Then what is it? He doesn’t have a problem with my dad, does he?” Sam knew she was getting aggressive, but she couldn’t keep the edge out of her voice. A large part of her loved the Tok’ra, felt at home with them, and as such, Malek’s cold shoulder was considerably more painful than logic dictated it be.

Kelmaa was now visibly annoyed. “Malek has loved Lantash for centuries. But Lantash never wanted him, he wanted Jolinar… and then you.” Kelmaa heaved a deep, steadying breath. “And now he is gone.”

“Oh,” Sam said, feeling guilty and subdued. “I… I didn’t know.”

“No, and neither did Lantash.”

“Malek never…” Sam’s eyes were wide and surprised as she trailed off.

“No, he didn’t. And now he will never have the opportunity.” Kelmaa’s voice was brusque, and she turned away, making it clear to Sam that their conversation was over.  

Sam swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth. Looks like she wasn’t the only one with regrets regarding Lantash. Still though, despite the involuntary and uncalled for surge of jealously that the thought of someone else being in love with Lantash caused, Sam could admit that at the end of the day, Malek would likely have been better for Lantash than she. Not that it really mattered; they were both too late anyway.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Sam sighed and returned to her team. The Colonel had to be wondering where she was by now anyway.


End file.
